Talk:Bianca DeSousa/@comment-3488866-20110317033729/@comment-3078976-20110317152017
okay THIS is getting old, the whole "i hate hate that whore bianca" is getting really old dude rt, she already has Drew theres nuthin u can do about it, and NEWS FLASH- sucking a guys dick isnt illegal or wrong either. u just need to grow up and stop hating her and another NEWS FLASH- theres going to be a LOT of sluts and whores that will transfer to degrassi, and if u hate sluts and whores that arnt really sluts and whores maybe u should stop watchin degrassi, and another NEW FLASH- what bianca did wasn't that bad, i mean theres alot of other characters who did something 5x more bad than what Bianca did- Manny had sex and got an abortion, Rick bought a gun to school, Craig beat up his stepdad, Fitz bought a KNIFE to school, Alex was a stripper, even EMMA sucked Jays dick and she got ghonnorea at least Bianca didnt get a STI, Peter filmed a naked girl and sent it around the school, Owen tried to rape someone, Paige crashed her boyfriends car, Fiona made out with HER BROTHER, Marco almost turned into a PROSTITUTE, Ellie used to cut herself, Derek beat up a girl, Darcy blamed a teacher for sexual harrasment, Gracie wants to be a boy named Adam, Spinner got his best friend shot, Ashley took ecstasy, Liberty was dating her best friends boyfriend, J.T tried to commit suicide, Toby was good friends with a psychopath, Johnny sent naked pictures of his girlfriend to his best friend, Alli started a hate crime with a queen bee, Connor dated a old woman, Dave tazered his best friend, Anya had unprotected with in a limo then lied about it, Sav stole his dads car to attend a big concert, Holly J. forced her best friend to be pregnant to have the person shes running against drop out so she'll be president, Hazel bullied a muslim, Drew blackmailed a gay guy so he'll be QB, Clare had obbsesive feelings for a rich guy, Declan slept with two guys girlfriends, Bruce threw a water balloon full of piss at someone, Sean was sent to jail after he ran over a guy while street racing, Jay was a serial cheater with a disease, K.C left his gilfriend when she was pregnant, Jenna loves to ruin other peoples relationships, Danny was cheap, Terri got drunk at a school dance, Damien cheated on two girls that were best friends, Jane crashed a wedding, Mia dropped out of school, Kelly was kicked out of school due to having weed, Sav tried to his his arranged marriage from his girlfriend, Blue was a sex playa, Riley took steroids to make him straight, Chantay was the most fakeist girl at Degrassi, Wesley felt up a girl without her permission, Zane tried to force his boyfriend to come out, and Eli possibly killed his girlfriend. The point is that what Bianca did isnt as bad as what the other Degrassi characters did